


Little talks

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Depression, M/M, Sad, Song fic, emotional breakdowns, ghost zack tries to comfort cloud, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on the song Little Talks by of monsters and men. </p><p>Cloud struggles to deal with whats happened. Zack tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little talks

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to little talks and thought it sounded like Cloud and Zack and bam came this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Cloud lies in bed, eyes wide open. It's one of those nights. One where sleep evades him. The blond hasn't slept well in quite sometime. Cloud can't remember the last time he had a good nights rest. The rain outside only makes that hollow feeling in Cloud's stomach worse. It only makes his heart ache because Zack died in the rain. Because rain is so sad and it reminds Cloud of himself. Cloud sighs, feeling the bed sink with the weight of another person. Cloud glances over seeing a ghost. The ghost that haunts him out of comfort and brings up reminders with it. He doesn't mind seeing him, loves it in fact. He misses the ghost when it isn't here. He feels a hand brush his check, a smile spreading across Zack's face. Despite the fact Zack is dead his smile still lights up. It still makes Cloud smile. Cloud begins to cry, breaking down and saying sorry. He does this often. So, Cloud decides to walk around. Zack says it will help make him feel better. Zack's always right so Cloud starts walking.

"I hate walking around this empty house." Cloud whispers. He feels Zack's hand grab his, fingers interlocking.

"Then hold my hand and I'll walk with you my dear." Zack says, looking into Cloud's eyes. The blond blushes and feels like a young teen again. He forgets he's nearly twenty five in that moment. In that moment he feels like he's fifteen again and standing in the cold with a living, breathing Zack. It feels real for a minute and for a moment the guilt doesn't eat away at him.

"Some days I can't even trust myself." Cloud says, tears streaming down his face. Zack pulls Cloud close, petting his head. He places soft kisses on his head, whispering into his hair.

"It's killing me to see you this way."

Zack watches Cloud. Tired eyes stare at Zack and it hurts to see Cloud like this. So broken, never smiling. He was so full of grief for the death of Zack and Aerith. So full of hate for himself because he felt like he was to blame for their death. Zack sat next to Cloud, wrapping his arms around the blond. He kissed the back of Cloud's head.

"I miss our little talks Cloud." Zack said, playing with Cloud hair. Those little talks they would have while on the run. Little talks for a year that made them both feel safe. Even when they knew they weren't. Zack sits and holds Cloud till the blond falls asleep.

Zack placed a kiss on the blonds head, knowing someday they will reunite and be by each other's side once again. Forever this time.


End file.
